Attempts have been made to provide apparatus for distributing or placing soil-treating materials such as insecticides and fertilizers into the soil to enhance the growth of plants.
In general, apparatus presently available for this purpose is not constructed to place the material in the same relation to each plant at a uniform depth and further has problems of collecting weeds and debris as the apparatus is moved along a crop row. Prior known apparatus associated with planters locate the apparatus forwardly or ahead of the seed-distributing means and this approach has not been entirely satisfactory.